Desamores que hacen historia
by Allyouneedislove32
Summary: Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años, y esta es mi trágica, triste y estúpida historia de no-amor. Basta decir que esto sería mejor si fuera un musical.


Esta no es una historia de amor.

No es la típica historia del encantador príncipe que rescata a la princesa y viven felices para siempre, porque esa mierda no existe.

Tampoco es la historia del amor imposible entre el chico popular y la porrista fabulosa de la escuela, porque tampoco existe.

Y tampoco es la historia del chico vampiro enamorado de una simple mortal con difíciles problemas sociales.

Creo que ya entendieron el punto.

El amor como definición es un concepto universal relativo a la _afinidad_ entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista.

Entonces yo me pongo a pensar, y la palabra amor está bastante mal utilizada por los muggles actuales.

No digo que todos malentiendan el concepto, sino el problema son las personas que dicen amar a alguien, pero sin embargo es una vil y cruel mentira, y dejan a la supuesta "persona amada" sufriendo y llorando con 3 litros de helados, bastantes pañuelos y un montón de películas románticas, y las hacen sentir miserables y odiadas por el ser supremo que guía sus vidas, Dios, Zeus, Yhvh, Super-man, o como ustedes le digan.

Odio a las personas que sólo buscan ilusionar a otros, haciendo y diciendo cosas que a la larga no tienen ningún significado importante para ellos.

Es el sentimiento más desagradable del mundo.

Se preguntarán que cómo lo sé. Bueno, mi corta y traumante vida me ha enseñado que eso del amor es una farsa.

El primer ejemplo de esto, es la cruel historia de amor de mamá y el hombre que dice ser mi padre. A este ser vivo le llamaremos "aborto de Golum". Aborto de Golum era el chico más inteligente de su clase, el más atlético, el más guapo y el más encantador. Mamá era presidenta de curso, porrista y todas esas cursilerías. Aborto de Golum la invita a salir, sabiendo que ella estaba irrebocable y locamente enamorada de él. Ellos tienen sexo. Aborto de Golum desaparece. Luego de 8 años mamá fallece de cáncer, y aborto de Golum aparece nuevamente, con mucho dinero y fama y toma a la pequeña niña huérfana.

Está claro que espero firmemente que a este hombre se lo viole un burro o algo así.

Y el otro ejemplo…

Bueno, este es un poco más largo.

Mi nombre es _Lucy_ Heartfilia, tengo 17 años, y esta es mi trágica, triste y estúpida historia de no-amor.

Basta decir que esto sería mejor si fuera un musical.

- Hace 2 años -

Un nuevo día comenzaba: el sol salía, los pájaros cantaban, la gente sonreía, y yo moría lentamente con los rayos del sol estrellándose en mi cara de tal manera que hicieron que se quemara mi cara.

Un nuevo día en mi monótona y triste vida.

Bueno, no era tan monótona. Especialmente ahora que acababa de llegar a una nueva ciudad, con gente desconocida, con más independencia, y lo más importante.

SIN DINERO.

Y no es ya que "ese sujeto" haya decidido echarme de su mansión – si, mansión -. Sino que decidí…como decirlo sin que parezca algo malo…

"Me fui de casa sin el consentimiento de nadie y a la mitad de la noche".

Si, eso está bien.

Y es así como terminé mudándome a un pequeño departamento en el centro de Magnolia.

Luego de rogarle a la casera que me arrendara un departamento, jurándole que pagaría todos los meses de renta y que sería la mejor persona en el edificio, instalé mis cosas y salí a buscar empleo.

Cuando hablo de mis cosas me refiero a un par de pantalones, unas remeras, mi celular, mi mp4 (el cual es infaltable en mi vida), mis libros (o los que pude sacar en la oscuridad de esa horrible mansión) y la cosa que más amo en esta vida terrenal.

Plue.

Se preguntarán quien es Plue. Bueno, Plue es mi pequeño peluche de alguna extraña raza de animal (es como un hombre de nieve, pero mas pequeño y adorable. Lo dejo a su imaginación). Me lo gané en una feria cuando era pequeña. Es lo más preciado para mí, ya que me ha acompañado en momentos muy difíciles en mi vida:

- Habitación de Lucy, hace 6 años -

"La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse."

La chica asoma su cabeza por detrás del libro. Su vista busca ansiosamente a ese ser inerte adorablemente acomodado en su cama.

Plue, mi vida acaba de perder todo tipo de sentido.

La chica comienza a llorar desconsoladamente toda la noche, y el día posterior.

- Basado en hechos reales -

Bueno, como iba diciendo, estaba desesperada en encontrar empleo. Cualquier cosa servía: desde promotora de bikinis hasta la persona que limpia el popó de los elefantes en los circos.

¿Notan la angustia que tenía?

Afortunadamente en el periódico que había leído en la mañana encontré un anuncio de trabajo como mesera. Y era esto o pensar en vender un riñón, así que elegí la mejor opción.

Y la que no requería operaciones ni gasto de sangre.

Finalmente (y luego de muchas vueltas alrededor de la ciudad. Nota mental: no ir a buscar trabajo en una ciudad desconocida) llegué al famoso restaurante.

Era un edificio bastante grande, con dos pilares a cada lado de la entrada. Tenía a la vista por lo menos unos 4 pisos, contando al final de éstos una gran campana. Estaba bastante decorada, pero lo que más me llamó la atención era el gran letrero que había al centro: "Fairy Tail Restaurant".

Suspiré y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, esperando a que mágicamente cayera dinero del cielo o que algún doctor multimillonario me pidiera matrimonio de manera repentina.

Pero esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando unos gritos y un gran estruendo me asustaron. Quedé congelada al lado de la puerta esperando a que ese ruido hubiera sido producto de mi extraña y maltratada imaginación. Con la mano temblando abrí lentamente la puerta para encontrarme con algo completamente inesperado.

Antes de perder la conciencia juré ver una silla voladora.

Hey, chica rubia, despierta. ¡Vamos!

Sentí como era zamarreada bruscamente por algún ser vivo sin corazón (ni inteligencia). Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con unos bellos ojos marrón verdoso.

Hola, bienvenida a Fairy Tail.


End file.
